1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet vents and more particularly pertains to a new toilet ventilation system for providing a seal between an upper peripheral edge of a toilet bowl and an associated seat with a plenum having breathing apertures which suction air from the toilet bowl.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet vents is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet vents heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet vents include U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,262; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,481; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,481; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,510; U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,617; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,130; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,748.
In these respects, the toilet ventilation system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a seal between an upper peripheral edge of a toilet bowl and an associated seat with a plenum having breathing apertures which suction air from the toilet bowl.